Lucjusz Malfoy i Zaginiona Laska Alfonsa (tłumaczenie)
by Nika2107
Summary: Miniaturka o przecudownym Lucjuszu i jego równie przecudownej wężowej lasce.


**Autorka: delicatedreams**

**Link do oryginału [zamiast gwiazdek trzeba wstawić kropki plus usunąć spację, która mi się nie wiem czemu automatycznie wkrada w słówko 'the']: www*fanfiction*net/s/4991863/1/Lucius-Malfoy-and-t he-Missing-Pimp-Cane  
**

**Betowała: PaniMalfoy**

**Bardzo dziękuję mojej becie za cierpliwość i oczywiście autorce za świetną historyjkę i zgodę na jej przetłumaczenie :)**

* * *

LUCJUSZ MALFOY I ZAGINIONA LASKA ALFONSA

Lucjusz obudził się jak co rano, punkt piąta i spełnił narzuconą sobie rygorystycznie godzinę pilatesu. Gdy skończył ćwiczenia, wziął prysznic i włożył eleganckie, zielone szaty, które przygotował sobie na nadchodzący dzień. Dochodziła 6:42, gdy Lucjusz zauważył, że jego wspaniałej laski (którą zwykł czule nazywać Wężusiem*) nie ma w szafie, gdzie zazwyczaj ją zostawiał.

- Narcyzo! - wykrzyknął Lucjusz, potrząsając swoją drobną, blondwłosą żoną, wciąż zagrzebaną w zielono - srebrnej, jedwabnej pościeli. Nie do końca jeszcze przytomna, wstała, zezując lekko na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami. - WĘŻUŚ ZAGINĄŁ!

- Jestem pewna, że zostawiłeś go po prostu w innym pokoju - stwierdziła łagodnie Narcyza, takim tonem, jakby mówiła do małego dziecka.

- Nie! Zawsze zostawiam Wężusia w szafie! - zawył. - Ktoś go zabrał!

Pojękując, Narcyza wygramoliła się z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę niewielkiego barku. Nie było mowy, aby poradziła sobie z problemem jej męża o tak wczesnej porze, bez szklaneczki Ognistej Whiskey. W zasadzie wypiła dużo więcej niż tylko szklaneczkę, nim znów zwróciła swą uwagę na rozczochranego Lucjusza. Wyglądał całkowicie perfekcyjnie, oprócz włosów. Tylko długie blond pukle w nieładzie wskazywały na to, jaki był przygnębiony. Zazwyczaj jego fryzura była absolutnie nieskazitelna i ani jedno pasmo nie wymykało się spod kontroli.

- Może porozmawiaj z domowymi skrzatami - zasugerowała Narcyza, poprawiając mu zmierzwione włosy.

- Dobra. Miej oczy szeroko otwarte Cyziu! - Lucjusz wyruszył na poszukiwanie swojej zajebistej laski alfonsa. Miał do przeszukania całkiem spory obszar ich posiadłości, musiał także wypytać parę skrzatów. Przy takim rozmiarze posesji, zajęło Lucjuszowi pół godziny, zanim znalazł skrzata.

- GWAREK!**

- Tak, Panie Malfoy? - zaskrzeczał skrzat.

- Widziałeś ostatnio Wężusia?

- Pan Snape przyszedł i powiedział, że zabiera go, aby go dla Pana wyczyścić.

- COOO?! POZWOLIŁEŚ TEMU TYPOWI PÓŁ-KRWI TKNĄĆ MOJĄ PRZEZAJEBISTĄ LASKĘ ALFONSA?!

Gwarek nie zdążył obronić się przed Lucjuszem, który kopniakiem posłał skrzata na sam dół schodów. Lucjusz niczym burza wparował do najbliższego kominka, sypnął garść Proszku Fiuu, wszedł w ryczące płomienie i ze świstem przeniósł się do lochów Hogwartu.

Lucjusz zatrzymał się, zszokowany roztaczającą się przed nim sceną. Severus Snape wirował w tańcu po swym gabinecie, w zielonych szatach i w blond peruce na głowie, przy dźwiękach piosenki "I'm Too Sexy". W jednej ręce trzymał Wężusia!

- Oddaj mi Wężusia! - warknął Lucjusz.

- Och... witaj Lucjuszu... ja tylko... - Snape nie miał bladego pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć, co on właściwie robił.

- Słuchaj, Severusie - powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz, starając się opanować - Ja wiem, że każdy chce być mną... Ale to niemożliwe. Po prostu oddaj mi Wężusia, a ja nie powiem nic Czarnemu Panu.

Snape niechętnie oddał zajebistą laskę alfonsa i ściągnął blond perukę.

- Lucjuszu... Muszę powiedzieć ci prawdę. Ja naprawdę, szczerze - kocham cię!

Lucjusz patrzył na Snape'a wysoce zaniepokojony.

- To jest totalnie oburzające Severusie!

- Ale, czy ty nie jesteś... - rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła - gejem?

- Święte Hipogryfy! Jestem w stu procentach hetero!

- Och... No dobrze, po prostu wydawało mi się, że z tymi kobiecymi włosami i świetnym wyczuciem stylu...

- Wybacz Severusie. Jestem zdecydowanie, definitywnie hetero. Właśnie dlatego noszę ze sobą laskę alfonsa. - na twarzy Lucjusza zagościł szelmowski uśmieszek. - No i fanki ją uwielbiają!

* * *

**O tak, ja zdecydowanie uwielbiam Lucjuszową laskę :) A Wy?**

**Oczywiście będę niesamowicie wdzięczna ze wszelkie komentarze oraz wypomnienie mi ewentualnych błędów.  
**

***Wężuś - w oryginale Snakey.**

***Gwarek - w oryginale Dinky. Szukałam najpierw znaczenia słówka _dink, _ponieważ jednak nie znalazłam żadnego adekwatnego (te co znalazłam zawierały bowiem jakiś nieznany mi termin dotyczący tenisa oraz kolokwialne określenie męskiego narządu rozrodczego, w dodatku w Kanadzie ;)), postawiłam na słówko _din, _które ma cały szereg znaczeń dotyczących hałasu, między innymi gwar i łoskot. Osobiście myślałam nad Łoskotek, niemniej jednak Gwarek, pomysł mojej bety, brzmi chyba lepiej.**


End file.
